1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terrestrial broadcasting receiving module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a terrestrial broadcasting standard, there is a national television system committee (NTSC) scheme, which is an analog scheme, used in the Republic of Korea and the United States of America or an advanced television system committee (ATSC) scheme, which is a digital scheme.
As other analog schemes, there are a phase alternation line system (PAL) scheme, a sequential color with memory (SECAM) scheme, and the like, and as other digital scheme, there are a digital video broadcasting-terrestrial (DVB-T) scheme, an integrated services digital broadcasting-terrestrial (ISDB-T) scheme, and the like.
A portable device includes a receiving module appropriate for receiving and modulating/demodulating these terrestrial broadcasting standards, thereby making it possible to receive terrestrial broadcasting. However, since mobility becomes important in the portable device, when the portable device receives these terrestrial broadcasting standards, a receiving rate is deteriorated.
Therefore, terrestrial broadcasting standards appropriate for the portable device have been suggested. As these terrestrial broadcasting standards, there are a terrestrial-digital multimedia broadcasting (T-DMB) scheme, a digital video broadcasting-handheld (DVB-H) scheme, an integrated services digital broadcasting-terrestrial (ISDB-T) scheme, a 1 seg scheme, a China multimedia mobile broadcasting (CMMB) scheme, an advanced television systems committee-mobile/handheld (ATSC-M/H), and the like.
In order to receive these suggested standards of terrestrial broadcastings, the portable device requires an antenna and a receiving circuit. To this end, a scheme of configuring a receiving device so as to include an antenna for receiving a very high frequency (VHF) band signal and an antenna for receiving an ultra high frequency (UHF) band signal, that is, two antennas or a scheme of configuring a receiving device so as to include a single antenna and a radio frequency (RF) switch to thereby separate a signal into a VHF band and a UHF band through the RF switch has been used.
According to the related art, when the antennas are individually used, loss is minimized and a circuit configuration is also simple; however, a manufacturing cost of a product increases.
In addition, when a single antenna is used and a signal is separated using the RF switch, a manufacturing cost of a product decreases; however, loss is generated at the time of switching.